A consumer electronic or CE device is typically built using a specific chipset designed for a specific class of consumer electronics device (e.g. high definition televisions). Many original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) can utilize the same chipset to produce a similar product. The OEMs differentiate the products using different firmware to modify the user interface and the capabilities of the device. In many instances, products manufactured by an OEM that share a common chipset and firmware are referred to as a product line.
A common capability of CE devices is the playback of multimedia content. A variety of digital rights management (DRM) systems exist to prevent unauthorized playback of protected content. DRM systems typically encrypt content so that a specific cryptographic key or combination of cryptographic keys is required to play back the content. Playback devices typically register with the DRM system to obtain the keys that are necessary to play back protected content.
A DRM system owner/operator may implement a certification system, through which it “approves” a device model or product line to operate on its DRM system. Certification typically involves the DRM system operator testing that the device and/or chipset and firmware combination that defines a product line operates in the manner required for operation within the DRM system. Once a device model or product line is approved to operate within a DRM system, purchasers of approved devices can register the devices with the DRM system and play protected content authorized for playback on the registered device.